


Sweet Treats

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Karin's 30 Days of Pearlnet [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Garnet only eats sweets headcanon, Ice Cream, Relaxing, Some characters only mentioned, internal debate, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Garnet debates internally on whether or not to eat some of the ice cream they recently bought at the store.





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the previous one!

^^^^^^

 

            Letting Amethyst convince them to buy the ice cream was a bad idea.  Garnet knew it from the first glance at the tubs of enticing sweetness.  Narrowing the number of flavors down to just the two did not improve the chances of them being ignored.  It seemed to only make it even more enticing.  Amethyst would practically swallow it, and Steven would try to keep up only to get sidelined by a brain freeze.  She wouldn’t do that.  She would savor every bite.  A huff slipped past thick lips as the tall gem stood in front of the fridge/freezer combination.  For the past hour or so Garnet had been there, not moving a muscle as the internal war raged in her mind.  Right now Amethyst and Steven were at the Beach City Boardwalk and Pearl was off somewhere in the temple.  Outside the blazing sun beat down on the beach.  Garnet’s mind wandered as she imagined how satisfying it would be to sit and soak up the burning rays while savoring the ice-cold treat.  Something about the combination of the two contrasting temperatures made her pause.

            _It’s for Steven._

_But he won’t mind if I have a scoop or two._

_Eating feels weird._

_It will be out of my system quickly._

“Garnet?” a cautious voice called out, breaking the strong gem’s thoughts.

            Garnet hummed in acknowledgement of the question without turning to face Pearl.

            “You’ve been standing there for a while now.  Is everything alright?”

            “It’s fine,” came the curt answer.

            “Oh, alright, I just wanted to check on you.  When will Steven and Amethyst be back?”

            “Right after sundown.  Have the non-scented lotion ready, Steven will have a sunburn and it will help him heal quickly.”

            “Ugh!  I told him to put on sunscreen!  Thank you Garnet,” Pearl sighed.

            A couple of light footsteps alerted the curly haired gem of the thin gem’s hesitant departure.

            “Why are you standing in front of the refrigerator?” came the anticipated question.

            Garnet sighed and readjusted her sunglasses.  “I want some ice cream,” she painfully admitted.

            “You do?” the thin gem sounded surprised.  “Well…”

            Out of the corner of Garnet’s eyes she spotted Pearl walking up beside her with the palms of her hands pressed together in front of her.

            “I’m sure Steven would be more than happy to share with you.  After all, you won’t eat the whole thing like Amethyst will,” the thin gem casually waved off.

            The idea was tantalizing.  Garnet only wanted one scoop of the Chocolate Mountain Volcano Death.  Without moving her legs, an arm stretched to swiftly snatch one of the sugar ice cream cones from the cupboards while the other pulled out the unopened tub.  One step to the side and she was in front of the counter.  Gemmed hands delicately pulled the lid off, enjoying how it resisted due to the sweet substance stuck to the inside of it.  Pearl walked over holding the metal ice cream scoop and handed it to the curly haired gem with a smile.  Careful precision was applied in pressure and depth to roll the perfect scoop to place on the top of the sugary cone.  A satisfied smirk appeared on thick lips at the completion of her desire.  The thin gem stepped in, closing the tub and tucking it away in the freezer without being asked as Garnet admired her ice cream cone.  Melodic hums drifted from Pearl as she turned to head back into the temple.  Garnet reached out and caught her arm before she could go any farther.

            “Come join me,” Garnet turned to her wearing an excited grin.

            A blue blush formed on the thin gem’s cheeks as she stuttered out a few excuses before easily agreeing.  The crown of the temple was the ideal spot to sit.  There the sun’s rays were the most intense and the both of them would be left alone.  Garnet sat cross-legged just above the carved representation of Pearl’s gem in the temple fusion.  Next to her Pearl smiled peacefully as she sat with her legs folded underneath her.  For the moment, the curly haired gem just enjoyed the break, her future vision only warning her of the potential spots where the sweet treat might drip.  Heat beat down on her invulnerable frame as the ice-cold dessert slid around in her mouth before being swallowed.  Chunks of brownie, chocolate cups, and chocolate flakes were leisurely chewed.  Lick by lick the medium sized scoop was reduced and softened by the experienced tongue until it was no more.  Covered eyes examined the slightly soggy cone for any more remains of the Chocolate Mountain Volcano Death.  When none were found, a gemmed hand chucked the sugar cone into the air where it would eventually land and be fought over by the noisy seagulls.  Garnet ran her tongue across her lips, making sure there was no evidence of her indulgence.

            “You missed a spot,” Pearl informed as a thin finger was extended to wipe away the small smear of ice cream in the corner of the curly haired gem’s lips.

            Blue spread across the pink haired gem’s cheeks as she examined the substance on her digit.  After a moment of hesitation Pearl experimentally tasted the chocolate.

            “Hmmm,” came the surprised noise.  “Not bad, though I still wouldn’t eat it.”

            Garnet chuckled and laid back to stare up into the light blue sky.  A couple of seconds later Pearl laid down as well, scooting ever so slightly closer to the larger gem.

            “Thanks for joining me,” Garnet smiled.

            “Oh!  Any time,” Pearl nervously laughed.  “It was a nice little break.”

            “It was.”

            Several minutes passed filled with nothing but the ocean waves and the cries of the seagulls.

            “You let Amethyst get those because you wanted some, didn’t you?” Pearl connected the dots.

            “M-hm,” came Garnet’s confession.

**Author's Note:**

> "How sweet I'm getting cavities!"


End file.
